TELL ME!
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Kalimat itu, entah sejak kapan selalu di nantinya... /"Kau lupa satu kalimat"/"Ayo katakan padaku, cepat!"/Special For Neji's b'day/ superrrr telat :"" /Riview?


_**Special fic for Neji's B'day!**_

 _ **Baru bisa publish sekarang dengan berbagai macam alasan, salah satunya… MAGER! XD**_

 _ **Semoga suka, maaf apabila Gaje dan gak layak baca. Apalah daya saya yang sedikit-sedikit kena Badmood ini :"(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TELL ME!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Kishi-sensei… I WANT NEJI BACK!) /NAK**

 **[NEJI H., TENTEN]**

 **Genre: Frienship and romance**

 **Warn: Abal, gaje, OOC dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, terlalu sepi, setidaknya bagi seorang pemuda bermahkota Choco yang kini bertopang dagu di tempat duduknya. Manik perak miliknya menatap jauh awan cerah di luar jendela. Sebelah tangannya mengetukkan pena pada meja. Sedang bibirnya yang tertutup rapat itu, kini menghela.

Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari gadis itu. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia tak melihat Tenten -Sahabat sedari kecil-nya itu menyambutnya di pintu gerbang. Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari yang special baginya, dan biasanya, setiap pagi di tanggal dan bulan yang sama, gadis itu akan menantinya di pintu gerbang, menyambutnya dengan sapaan hangat, senyum cerah serta baris kalimat yang entah sejak kapan selalu dinantinya. 'Ohayo, Neji! Happy birth day!'

Tapi hari ini, gadis yang biasa mencepol rambutnya itu tak melakukannya, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya tak nyaman, tidak mungkin gadis itu lupa hari ulang tahunnya kan?! Mana mungkin gadis itu tiba-tiba lupa setelah lebih dari 7 tahun ia melakukan rutinitas itu! Begitulah sekarang yang ada didalam pikirannya. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, ia sudah terburu-buru ke kelasnya yang memang berbeda dengannya, dan ternyata gadis itu tidak ada, dia sudah pergi di jemput Ino, begitulah jawaban salah satu teman sekelasnya setelah ia tanya. Dihubungipun tak bisa. Ini benar-benar menganggunya.

Pada dasarnya Neji tak butuh perayaan ulang tahun. Ia tak butuh orang-orang memberinya hadiah dan ucapan selamat sebagaimana orang-orang kebanyakan. Dikeluarganya, ia tak biasa merayakannya. Tak pernah ada ucapan selamat, bahkan mungkin, mereka sudah lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Neji tak lagi mempermasalahkannya, ia sendiripun juga lupa, sebelum seorang gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya di kelas 3 SD itu muncul dengan cengiran yang khas. Mata Caramelnya begitu terang seolah penuh dengan bintang, ia mengulurkan tangan sembari berucap dengan lantang…

'Happy birth day, Neji!' dan entah sejak kapan, kalimat yang sama di tanggal yang sama dan bulan yang sama selalu di nantikannya.

'Sebenarnya kemana gadis itu pergi?'

Kalimat tanya itu tetap tergumam lembut dibenaknya.

'Tenten!'

Dan nama itu mengaung di kepalanya, seirama dengan deru nafas dan kedipan mata. Gadis itu, benar-benar mengganggunya. Tak biasanya ia begini, tak biasanya ia menghilang seperti ini. Dan Neji, benar-benar gusar saat ini.

~0o0~

Pelajaran terakhir sedang berlagsung, dan pikiran pemuda Hyuuga itu masih melayang entah kemana. Manik perak miliknya, masih betah menatap keluar jendela. Sedang bibirnya mengkamit satu nama.

'Sialan itu, awas saja kalau ketemu' begitu bersitnya.

Pikirannya masih melayang dengan mata yang menilik setiap sudut, tangannya masih beradu ketuk dengan meja, sebelum kemudian netranya menangkap satu objek. Sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat pekat dengan dua cepol yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu sedang berlari kecil di halaman sekolahnya. Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuatnya terperanjat seketika, dan reflek berlari terburu keluar kelasnya, tak peduli pada tatapan heran penghuni ruang.

Ia terus saja berlari, ekspresinya membinar tatkala siluet orang itu semakin nyata berwujud. Langkahnya perlahan melambat. Dengan gerak bibir yang mencoba mengelurakan suaranya.

"Ten_"

Dan kalimatnya terhenti. Kata-katanya tak keluar, langkahnya ter-rem tiba-tiba, saat ia melihat bahwa gadis itu menghampiri seseorang dengan riangnya. Matanya membola dengan badan yang menegak seketika, tatkala ia melihat pemuda berambut Crimson itu tersenyum hangat dengan sebuah kotak yang ia ulurkan padanya, gadis itu menerimanya dengan binar, dan tersenyum penuh bak Sakura yang sedang mekar.

Neji mematung diposisinya. Bibirnya yang tadi mengucap kalimat tak selesai itu kini mengatup. Ia berbalik dengan sejuta tanya di kepalanya. Siapa dia?! Mungkinkah dia?! Apakah karena dia?! Sialan, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

~0o0~

Neji segera berberes saat bel pulang sekolah itu mengaung di seluruh penjuru. Raut di wajahnya sangat tak enak dilihat, sedang tatapannya membekukan bagi siapapun yang melihat. Orang ini sedang kesal, dan suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Begitu penilaian siapapun yang menatap.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil langkah dengan gusarnya, tak seperti biasanya. Di kepalanya, masih terdiam tayangan yang begitu menjengkelkan. Tenten, dia benar-benar melupakannya.

Memang benar ia tak seharusnya begini. Ia tak berhak kesal padanya, gadis itu berhak dengan siapapun pilihannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapanya yang harus mengeluh dengan itu. Memang seharusnya begitu, jika saja ia tak memiliki perasaan istimewa untuknya. Gadis itu, entah sejak kapan menempati posisi termewah dihatinya. Hanya seorang Tenten, yang dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam hidupnya dan menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. 'Sialan!' ia kembali mengumpat dalam diam.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dengan raungan kekesalan di kepalanya. Menyembul dari pintu dengan umpatan yang tak dapat di dengar. Langkahnya begitu kasar dengan raut wajah yang begitu datar.

"Neji!"

Sebelum suara itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Neji!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, menggedor indera pendengarannya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya, dan saat ini ia sedang tak ingin bertemu tatap dengannya. Ia tak ingin, jikalau gadis itu membawa berita yang begitu enggan di dengarnya.

Langkahnya kembali terpacu, pura-pura tak mendengar, pura-pura tak peduli. Dan hal itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Neji, tunggu! Hey!" gadis itu masih berteriak memanggilnya. Dan Neji harus mempercepat langkahnya. Sedang tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ranselnya.

'Sialan! Kenapa aku jadi bersikap kekanakan?'

"NEJI!"

Langkahnya ter-rem paksa. Saat gadis itu mencegat jalannya. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Baka! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau sama sekali tak menanggapiku" gadis _brunette_ itu mulai menggerutu, tarikan nafasnya terdengar beradu.

"Oh…" Neji memalingkan wajahnya acuh tak acuh.

"Apa-apaan tanggapanmu itu, huh?! Aku menunggu didepan kelasmu dari tadi, kau tau?!"

"Oh…" lagi-lagi.

Dahi Tenten mengernyit. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Neji, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya!" ia kembali melangkah, meninggalkan seorang _Auburn_ yang terheran-heran.

"Neji, ada apa denganmu? Beritahu aku, apa ada masalah?" gadis itu berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Sedang pemuda itu masih meneruskan jalannya tampa menoleh se-senti-pun.

"Tidak ada"

"Bohong!"

"….."

"Neji?!" nada kesal terdengar jelas dari penekanan kata sang _Hazel_. Ia tarik lengan baju Neji kuat, berharap mendapat tanggapan yang diinginkan. Neji tak biasanya seperti ini, Neji tak biasanya menyuekinya seperti ini. Neji, sedang marah padanya, ia tahu itu. Tapi kenapa? Tenten tak mengerti.

Pemuda itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini, ia tatap dalam manik Choco di hadapannya.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini? Dengan siapa saja kau pergi hari ini? Dan siapa yang kau temui sore ini?" kekesalannya membuncah. Nyatanya, ia memang tak bisa menahannya terlalu lama.

"H-huh?!" lagi-lagi gadis itu mengernyit heran. Dan hal itu membuat Neji semakin kesal. Ia tarik bahu Tenten hingga mendekat kearahnya. Memegang erat bahunya dan menatap dalam matanya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa?"

"Siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi? Apa dia kekasihmu?" pegangannya mengerat.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tak mengerti"

"Laki-laki berambut merah yang memberimu hadiah. Siapa dia?" manik lavendernya mamakunya penuh selidik, menuntut jawaban, meminta penjelasan. Menunjukkan raut kekesalan.

"M-maksudmu, G-Gaara-kun?"

"Ya" tatapannya membekukan.

Tenten tercenung di tempat. Ada apa dengan Neji? Dia bertingkah aneh hari ini. Batinnya.

"Dia Gaara-kun, siswa Suna Gakuen. Kekasih Ino-chan. Aku mengenalnya karena dia sering berkunjung ke Toko Bunga milik Ino, kau tahu kan kalau aku bekerja disana?!" terangnya.

"K-kekasihnya Ino?" Neji tertegun, antara malu juga lega. Berkas merah kembali merambat dipipinya.

Tenten mengangguk mantap. Sedang Neji langsung berjongkok cepat, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah kacaunya agar tak terlihat. "Lalu, kenapa dia memberikan kotak itu padamu?"

Tenten ikut berjongkok, mengintip wajah Neji yang tersembunyi di balik tangannya. "Maksudmu ini?" Tenten mengeluarkan benda persegi dari dalam tasnya.

Neji melirikkan manik peraknya, dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak yang sudah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tenten menyulurkannya dan Neji mengerjapkan matanya.

"Itu untukmu, tadi ketinggalan di tempat Gaara-kun saat Ino dan aku membungkusnya. Dia tadi kesini mengantarkannya padaku" jelasnya tersenyum. Sedang Neji mematung. Wajahnya terlukis semu. Sewarna dengan jingga kemerahan di sore itu.

Meraih benda berbungkus indah tersebut, Neji mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jadi… Dia bukan kekasihmu, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Dan Tenten kembali mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Melihatnya, sebuah senyuman kembali terpatri di belahan bibirnya, manik purnama miliknya kini memancarkan sinarnya. Teduhnya ekspresi di wajahnya meneduhkan suasana. Dengan gerak cepat, ia tarik tubuh mungil Tenten dalam dekapannya. Begitu nyaman di rasakan, seolah tubuh itu memang di pahat hanya untuknya.

Masih terheran heran, Tenten balas pelukan pemuda itu erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Neji. Aroma yang menguar begitu menenangkan, dan dia suka itu. Dia suka aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu. Yah, dia suka. Sangat-sangat suka!

"Tenten" namanya disebut.

"Hm?" dan tanggapannya teredam dalam pelukan erat.

"Kau lupa mengucapkan satu kalimat" tuturnya, berbisik tepat di telinga sang _Brunete_. "Ayo katakan, cepat!" senyumannya tak terlihat.

Mendengar itu Tenten menarik diri darinya, kini tatapannya terpaku dalam pertemuan antara _Dark Hazel_ dengan _Amesthys._ Pemuda itu, menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit di baca, sedang gadis itu, tersenyum dengan binarnya, tersenyum riang hingga melengkungkan garis di matanya. Ia mulai berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, diikuti pemuda bermahkota panjang yang tak jua melepas tatapannya.

"Neji, Happy birth day!" ucapnya lantang.

Cup~

Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai, satu kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Melukis merah yang merambat hingga ke lehernya. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana debuman jantungnya sekarang.

Yah, kalimat itu, entah sejak kapan selalu dinantinya, di tanggal yang sama, di bulan yang sama, dengan senyuman yang sama, orang yang sama. Binar di matanya kian terang, menampilkan purnama di senja yang memetang. Neji, tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya, lebih tepatnya, Neji tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik di hadapannya. Di hadapan gadis bersurai cokelat itu, di hadapan dia … Tenten!

'Neji, Happy birth day!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Kau tak akan pernah tahu, kapan kalimat sederhanamu akan begitu mewah bagi seseorang'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaje lagi... Maafkan saya yang menebarkan ketidak jelasan ini.**

 **Fic ini adalah fic yang saya buat untuk memeriahkan Miladnya bang Neji, tapi telatnya bukan main, hampir dua minggu ey! Gomen minna-san!**

 **Semoga suka, dan maafkan apabila gaje….**

 **Kritik dan sarannya bila berkenan~**

 **Arrigatou, sudah membaca~**

 **Yamaten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama!"

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf!" gadis itu memonyong.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu tampa hukuman" pemuda itu bersedekap dada dengan seringai.

"A-apa? Hukuman?!"

"Ya! Kau harus mendampingiku seumur hidupmu, itulah hukumanmu! Tidak ada protes!"

Sang Auburn memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona, ada senyum lebar yang merekah di belahan bibirnya. Pura-pura acuh ia menanggapi dengan nada yang seolah terpaksa, "Apa boleh buat"


End file.
